


Dissonia

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient Tech Gone Awry, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay balança uma mão para ele. A resposta está aqui em algum lugar. Só porque ninguém a encontrou ainda não quer dizer que não está ali. Ele só não encontrou ainda a combinação certa de termos de busca, mas é só uma questão de tempo. Ele vai encontrar.</p>
<p>Por um longo momento ficam em silêncio, longo o bastante que McKay pensa que talvez Zelenka tenha desistido e decidido deixar ele sozinho, mas então Zelenka diz, “Coronel Sheppard está estável por enquanto. Nada vai acontecer com ele nas próximas oito horas.”</p>
<p><i>Mas já faz dias</i>, McKay não diz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissonia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dyssomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498042) by [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza). 



> N/A: Escrita para o SGA Secret Santa 2015. Um bilhão de obrigadas para Zeta e Lis pela leitura beta.
> 
> N/T: Essa foi a fic que eu ganhei no SGA Secret Santa 2015, e não podia ter sido melhor. É exatamente do meu gosto, e veio de uma autora que eu já conhecia e gostava.

“Rodney,” Zelenka diz, se interpondo entre McKay e o console do banco de dados onde está trabalhando. “Vá para cama.”

“Eu vou,” diz McKay distraído, se inclinando para passar por Zelenka. “Daqui a pouco. Acho que estou chegando em algum lugar.” Ele esfrega a têmpora para tentar acalmar a dor pulsante na sua cabeça, mas não adianta. Ele pega sua caneca de café, vai tomar um gole, e a encontra vazia. Ele faz uma careta e a devolve para a mesa sem tirar os olhos dos dados passando pela tela.

“Você disse isso faz seis horas,” Zelenka aponta. “Você saiu do laboratório desde aquela hora?”

McKay tenta se lembrar. Ele foi pegar mais café em algum momento. Comeu uma MRE fria no jantar e um par de barrinhas algum tempo depois para que não precisasse ir para a cantina. Ele não responde para Zelenka.

Zelenka suspira e dá um passo ao lado. “O banco de dados ainda vai estar aqui de manhã. Por favor durma um pouco.”

McKay balança uma mão para ele. A resposta está aqui em algum lugar. Só porque ninguém a encontrou ainda não quer dizer que não está ali. Ele só não encontrou ainda a combinação certa de termos de busca, mas é só uma questão de tempo. Ele vai encontrar.

Por um longo momento ficam em silêncio, longo o bastante que McKay pensa que talvez Zelenka tenha desistido e decidido deixar ele sozinho, mas então Zelenka diz, “Coronel Sheppard está estável por enquanto. Nada vai acontecer com ele nas próximas oito horas.”

_Mas já faz dias_ , McKay não diz.

“Você não vai servir para ninguém se estiver um morto vivo,” Zelenka diz. “Não estou dizendo para parar completamente, só pela noite.”

McKay tenta conseguir energia o bastante para um série de insultos que faria qualquer pessoa normal sair correndo ou ao menos um olhar realmente mortal, mas tudo o que consegue é dizer silenciosamente, “Vá embora, Radek.”

A voz de Zelenka fica suave e ameaçadora. “Não me force a chamar segurança, Rodney.”

Isso chama a atenção de McKay. Ele olha para Zelenka. “Você não ousaria. Esse é o meu laboratório.”

“Ousaria,” diz Zelenka. “Eles provavelmente vão trazer Dr. Keller, e ela vai ter que drogar você.”

McKay hesita. Não pode desistir, não quando todo mundo já abandonou Sheppard. “Só mais uma busca,” ele diz. “Só mais alguns minutos. Estou quase conseguindo.”

Zelenka se inclina para frente e inspeciona a tela, ajeitando os óculos no nariz. “Aqui, você vê?” Ele aponta para uma linha de texto. “Você está se repetindo.”

McKay olha para onde Zelenka está apontando. É uma duplicata de uma busca que fez há horas. Não tinha obtido nada antes e não obteve nada agora, só algumas informações sobre um laboratório que encontraram e investigaram no seu primeiro ano na cidade.

Talvez Zelenka esteja certo. Talvez se dormir por algumas horas, vai voltar a analisar a situação com os olhos descansados. Talvez encontre a solução enquanto dorme, algo brilhante que vai desligar a coisa que está mantendo Sheppard inconsciente e solucionar os problemas de energia de Atlantis e ganhar um prêmio Nobel para ele.

“Tudo bem,” ele diz. “Mas só por algumas horas.”

“Maravilha,” diz Zelenka, e praticamente empurra McKay na direção da porta e para o corredor. “Se eu ver você aqui em menos de oito horas, vou cancelar todas as suas simulações e mudar seus códigos de acesso.”

“Como se você pudesse,” zomba McKay. Zelenka nem tem acesso de administrador, muito menos pode autoridade para sobrescrever o acesso de _McKay_.

Zelenka lhe dá um sorriso triste e apertado. “Vou tirar os cristais de controle da porta. Não me teste.”

McKay o encara com raiva, mas Zelenka não é afetado, então McKay marcha para o corredor na direção do seu quarto.

Assim que a porta se fecha atrás dele, toda a exaustão que esteve abafando pelas próximas sabe se lá quantas horas o atinge como uma onda e ameaça o afogar. Ele chuta os sapatos e atira sua jaqueta vagamente na direção da cadeira na sua mesa e então engatinha para a cama sem tirar mais nenhuma peça.

Ele espera pegar no sono instantaneamente, do modo como tão frequentemente acontece quando a adrenalina causada por uma crise finalmente passa, mas não importa o quanto se contorça, não consegue desligar o cérebro o bastante para dormir. Sem a tarefa infinita de passar pelo banco de dados para o distrair de pensar nas piores possibilidades, ele só deita ali, encarando o teto e tentando respirar apesar do pânico e da culpa.

Muito tempo se passa antes que consiga dormir.

 

Ele acorda cedo demais, assim que amanhecer cinzento está começando a penetrar a janela. Ele olha para o relógio. Só se passaram algumas horas. Ele deveria tentar dormir mais, tentar espantar a dor de cabeça aguda que remanesce atrás de ambos os olhos, mas ele sabe que é inútil.

Não tem escolha além de se levantar, então é o que faz. Ele toma um banho rápido e se veste. Ele considera passar na cantina para tomar café-da-manhã, mas não quer arriscar se encontrar com alguém e ter que falar sobre como está (terrível), como está dormindo (quase nada), e o progresso que fez (nenhum).

Ele vai direto para o laboratório ao invés disso. Zelenka raramente cumpre suas ameaças (ele ameaça se demitir ao menos uma vez por semana e ainda não fez isso), mas para o caso dele ter realmente tirado os cristais da porta (o que seria um enorme risco para segurança), McKay pode acessar o banco de dados de quase qualquer lugar da cidade.

Mas como ele esperava, a porta se abre facilmente quando McKay se aproxima. O laboratório está vazio – o departamento de ciências trabalha em horários estranhos, normalmente determinados pela crise atual, mas raramente acordam antes das dez se não precisarem. McKay faz um pote de café, pega uma barrinha da gaveta da sua mesa, então abre a busca do banco de dados de novo.

Isso controla o pânico por algumas horas. Seus subordinados o deixam sozinhos durante a maior parte do tempo. Simpson o interrompe para perguntar sobre uma pequena flutuação de energia, e ele se vira para ela só por tempo o bastante para gritar, “Por Deus, Simpson, você é uma cientista ou uma criança idiota? Descubra você mesma!” Simpson começa a discutir – seis anos em uma galáxia cheia de coisas muito mais assustadoras do que um Rodney McKay privado de sono tornaram sua equipe no mínimo desrespeitosa – mas Zelenka a interrompe com um olhar e ela para.

Depois disso, McKay se muda para um laboratório auxiliar que não é utilizado. Ele continua procurando.

 

Os dias se passam, e nada muda. McKay passa pelo banco de dados em busca de respostas, engolindo MREs frias e café quando seu corpo exige. Ele acorda cedo demais e vai para cama tarde demais, normalmente só depois que Zelenka aparece e ameaça cortar a energia do seu laboratório. Jennifer tenta receitar um sonífero para ele, que ele não toma. A maior parte dos seus deveres são tacitamente repassados para Zelenka, McKay nem chega a perceber.

É um conforto, mesmo que mínimo, saber que, ao menos no início, Teyla e Ronon estão lidando com a condição de Sheppard tão bem quando McKay, o que quer dizer nem um pouco se tanto. Ronon fica passando por Atlantis quando não está na enfermaria. Ele puxa as cortinas na volta da cama de Sheppard e se senta ali por horas, olhando irritado para qualquer pessoa que se aproxime. As aulas de defesa pessoal para civis de Teyla tiveram que ser interrompidas depois que ela manda um fuzileiro que tem o dobro do tamanho dela para a enfermaria por três dias. Foi um acidente e ela se desculpou amplamente, mas os civis ainda estavam assustados demais para lutar com ela.

E Sheppard dorme. Suas ondas cerebrais não são indicativas de um coma, Jennifer tinha explicado. Seu EEG é normal para alguém alternando entre sono REM e não-REM. Seus batimentos cardíacos são estáveis; sua respiração é regular. Ele só não acorda, e nada que ela tentou funcionou.

Talvez fosse mais fácil, McKay se encontra pensando uma noite quando está cansado e frustrado e pronto para Sheppard _acordar na porra desse momento_ , se Sheppard tivesse sido morto direto. Essa ideia manda uma onda de pânico frio para o seu estômago porque ele vai encontrar a resposta, _vai_ , mas pelo menos assim ele _saberia_. Trabalhar tinha ajudado no começo, lhe dado algo para se concentrar, mas se for honesto consigo mesmo, não está mais próximo de consertar isso do que quando começou.

Teve algumas boas ideias, no início. Tentou um pulso eletromagnético localizado para tentar causar um curto-circuito no mecanismo no pulso de Sheppard. Tentou trabalhar diretamente no mecanismo, movendo os minúsculos cristais com pinças e uma lanterna na cabeça. Tinha defendido que cortassem aquela porra com uma serra, mas Jennifer disse que isso quase certamente o mataria.

Então eles se voltaram para o banco de dados. A princípio a maior parte da divisão de ciências tinha sido designada para isso – Sheppard era o comandante militar da base, afinal. Mas um por um, foram transferidos para trabalhar em outros problemas, solucionar outras crises que surgiram. Eventualmente McKay se tornou o único trabalhando nisso. Woolsey tentou transferir ele também, mas McKay recusou claramente e então ameaçou se demitir. Woolsey quase tentou ver se estava blefando, mas os problemáticos usuais de Pegasus estavam quietos, então ele cedeu.

McKay se sentia como se já tivesse visto tudo no banco de dados, mas segue procurando. A resposta precisa estar ali.

 

Jennifer chama AR-1 e Woolsey para a enfermaria um dia e para na frente deles, suas mãos juntas nervosamente. McKay já está irritado por ter sido afastado da sua pesquisa, mas quando vê o rosto dela, pálido e cansado, ansiedade se acumula dolorosamente no seu estômago.

“Fiz todos os testes que posso imaginar,” ela lhes diz, “e passei o Coronel Sheppard por todos os escâners que temos, Antigos ou não. Eu... sinto muito, mas o que quer que esteja errado com ele, está além da minha habilidade de consertar.” Ela inspira profundamente, se preparando, e então diz, “Acho que deveríamos considerar o mandar de volta para a Terra. Talvez o SGC veja algo que nós deixamos passar.”

“Não,” diz Ronon simplesmente. Ele cruza os braços e sua toda a sua altura para a intimidar.

“Ronon–” Woolsey começa ao mesmo tempo que Jennifer diz, “Essa não foi uma decisão fácil, sabe.” Ronon os ignora, um olhar irritado no rosto. Woolsey e Jennifer olham para Teyla.

“Preciso concordar com Ronon,” ela diz. “Se houvesse alguém na Terra que pudesse ajudar o Coronel Sheppard, você já teria chamado essa pessoa. Ele deveria ficar aqui, onde está entre amigos.” Seu tom é estável, até calmo, mas McKay pode ver que ela está rangendo os dentes, e a irritação nos seus olhos é inconfundível.

Woolsey trava o maxilar e se vira para McKay, como que esperando algum tipo de protesto dele também.

“Tenho muito trabalho a fazer,” McKay diz, e foge.

Ele aguenta metade do caminho até o laboratório antes de ter que se esconder em um armário.

_De volta para a Terra_ , ele pensa enquanto escorrega para o chão com joelhos trêmulos e luta para respirar. Não é sem precedentes. Em geral são fuzileiros que são mandados de volta pelo buraco de minhoca porque McKay não se importa com o jeito que estão os corpos dos seus cientistas desde que suas mentes estejam afiadas, mas também perdeu gente de seu pessoal. Pessoas de quem os Wraith se alimentaram mas não mataram. Teve uma química que queimou as mãos – Carson reparou a pele com uma engenhoca médica Antiga, mas os nervos foram destruídos. Estava fazendo trabalho teórico, pela última notícia que McKay teve. Não é nada comparado com o que estava fazendo em Atlantis.

Mandar Sheppard para a Terra significa que Jennifer não acha que ele vá acordar.

É desistir.

McKay pressiona as palmas contra os olhos e tenta se controlar. Ele está na beira do pânico pelo que parece semanas, e ele não vai deixar isso ser a coisa que vai fazer ele perder o controle. Teyla e Ronon vão garantir que Woolsey não mande Sheppard de volta para a Terra como um equipamento com defeito, e McKay vai continuar a trabalhar. Ele vai consertar isso. Precisa consertar.

 

Ele está acordado faz no mínimo 24 horas. Talvez mais. Faz muito que perdeu a noção do tempo. Zelenka está em outro planeta fazendo a verificação anual do escudo no planeta das crianças e o resto dos seus subordinados têm medo demais dele para arriscar realocação de fundos (uma função que Zelenka largamente assumiu de qualquer modo) ou simplesmente não se importam que seu chefe está provavelmente se autodestruindo.

Vinte e quatro horas não é nada, na verdade. McKay ficou acordado por mais tempo do que isso por acidente antes, sem falar nas várias crises de 72 horas alimentadas por anfetaminas que resistiu durante os anos. Não tem nada como “sono suficiente” em Atlantis – McKay está acostumado a cochilar quando pode e suplementar isso com cafeína.

Mas ele não pode se lembrar da última vez que dormiu mais do que seis horas. E, oh sim, ele pode ter descoberto o estoque do Zelenka daquela bebida lilás que eles produziam no píer norte. Sua tolerância para álcool normalmente é bastante alta, graças aquele pequeno desvio na Sibéria, mas ele não comeu e não dormir, e é assim que se encontra se arrastando pelo corredor na direção da enfermaria no meio da noite.

Ele tem evitado a enfermaria, em geral. Teyla e Ronon tentaram o convencer a visitar, a princípio. “Alguém deveria ficar com ele,” Teyla tinha dito. “Quando ele acordar, ele não deveria estar sozinho.” Ele a ignora. Trabalhar em resolver o problema era um uso melhor do seu tempo, e de qualquer modo, não faria diferença para Sheppard.

Ele passou lá uma ou duas vezes depois do anúncio de Jennifer, quase que só pelos remédios para dor para a dor de cabeça quase permanente que tinha desenvolvido. Tinha tentado fazer com que ela lhe desse estimulantes uma vez, mas ela só fez várias perguntas invasivas e tentou convencer ele a fazer com a psiquiatra da expedição, o que ele recusou.

As luzes na enfermaria estavam fracas e ela estava vazia salvo pela enfermeira da noite que estava dormindo nos fundos. McKay atravessa a sala, puxa a cortina que está em volta da cama de Sheppard, e encara irritado a forma inconsciente do seu melhor amigo.

Porque – por Deus, ele começou culpado e com pânico e determinado, e isso foi uma droga, mas ao menos era produtivo. Então ele ficou deprimido e inútil, o que era pior, mas ao menos isso ocasionalmente vinha com dormente, o que era melhor do que _triste_.

E agora? Agora só estava irritado. Estava cansado e bêbado e fulo, e é uma coisa boa que ele tenha chegado ao fim da linha, porque se tivesse mais, usaria ela para estrangular Sheppard e acabar com tudo.

“A hora da soneca terminou, garoto voador,” McKay exige, as palavras saindo um pouco arrastadas. “Isso já durou tempo demais, e tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que gastar todo o meu tempo tentando encontrar um jeito de te acordar. Então só – só para. Para com isso.” Ele chuta a perna da cama de Sheppard petulantemente. “Acorda logo, Coronel Rip Van Winkle. Não me faz arrastar os jarheads aqui para tocar Reveille.”

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa com aquela coisa no pulso, Sheppard provavelmente teria sido capaz de usar pensamentos para desligar o mecanismo. McKay tentou – ele tinha feito todas as pessoas com o gene da cidade pensarem “desligar” para a coisa mas não funcionou. Tentou fazer o General O’Neill fazer a viagem, mas aparentemente ele estava ocupado demais, e o SGC eventualmente parou de responder seus e-mails. O que era um modo simplesmente excelente de tratar um home que regularmente salvava todo mundo de perigo e destruição certeira.

Quase tinha sido McKay naquela cama de hospital, na verdade. Estavam explorando uma torre na parte sul da cidade quando acharam um laboratório com várias daquelas caminhas dos Antigos e um console de parede que tinha sido apagado. O mecanismo tinha sido deixado sob uma das camas, provavelmente esquecido pelos Antigos na pressa em abandonar a cidade. McKay tinha o escaneado, mas não conseguiu nenhuma leitura. Tentou pegar o mecanismo, mas Sheppard chegou primeiro. As luzes nas costas do mecanismo se acenderam em verde, ele se alojou no pulso de Sheppard, e Sheppard caiu.

McKay deveria ter feito mais testes. Fazer com que alguém sem o gene o pegasse. Ao menos feito Sheppard usar _luvas_. Ele supõe que eles têm sorte por não ser uma bomba. Não seria a primeira vez.

“Vamos lá, Sheppard,” McKay diz, chutando a cama de novo. “Não pense que eu não sei que isso é só uma desculpa para fazer Lorne fazer sua papelada.” Outro chute. “Os fuzileiros estão em frangalhos.” Outro chute. “TJ sente saudade do Tio John.” Outro chute. “Teyla quase matou um cara.”

Ele chuta a cama de novo, e então perde toda a vontade de lutar abruptamente e cai em uma cadeira próxima.

“Porra, Sheppard,” ele diz, com a garganta subitamente apertada. “Só acorda logo.”

 

Uma mão toca seu ombro, e McKay acorda subitamente. Ele abre os olhos e vê Jennifer se inclinando sobre ele, seu rosto preocupado.

“Aqui,” diz Jennifer, alcançando um copo de água e dois comprimidos brancos.

McKay engole a aspirina fazendo uma careta, entrega o copo de volta para Jennifer, e então move os ombros um pouco. Ele olha para a cama. Sheppard ainda está dormindo, seu peito subindo e descendo regularmente. As luzes no mecanismo no seu pulso ainda brilham em verde.

Se isso é o que se passa como o novo normal, McKay gostaria de também poder dormir até isso passar.

“Você está bem?” pergunta Jennifer, se inclinando de novo para estudar seu rosto de novo. Ela começa a pegar a mini lanterna no bolso no seu peito.

McKay a afasta e se levanta, fazendo o seu melhor para ignorar a dor. Ele se sente uma merda, na verdade, mas isso não é diferente do normal. “Tudo bem,” ele diz rapidamente. Ele tenta passar por ela.

Ela coloca uma mão no braço dele, e ele para. “Você tem certeza de que está bem? Porque eu sei que você não está dormindo, e Radek disse–”

“Você esteve falando com Zelenka?” McKay interrompe. “Aquele cretino tcheco enxerido. Eu disse que estou bem.”

“Ele só está preocupado com você. Todos estamos, Rodney. Você passa todo o seu tempo naquele laboratório, você está negligenciando seus amigos e seu trabalho, você mal está comendo... sei que perder o Coronel Sheppard tem sido difícil para você–”

“Nós não _perdemos_ Sheppard!”

Jennifer lhe dá um olhar triste, e McKay passa uma mão pelo seu cabelo. Como diabos ele vai explicar isso para _Jennifer_ de todas as pessoas? Ele não tem a necessidade quase suicida de Sheppard de não deixar ninguém para trás, mas Sheppard faz parte da sua _equipe_. E antes de Atlantis, McKay não se importaria, nem teria entendido o que isso significa, mas seis anos na Galáxia Pegasus lhe ensinaram muito sobre lealdade.

Jennifer olha para ele por um longe tempo enquanto ele a encara desafiador. “Você não está bem,” ela diz eventualmente. “Por favor fale com a Dra. Singh. Ou Teyla ou Ronon. Alguém. Isso não é saudável, Rodney.”

“Oh e o que diabos você sabe?” McKay disse acidamente. “Você não percebeu que eu estava _morrendo_ porque você gostava mais de mim quando eu era outra pessoa. Eles te ensinaram essa ética da faculdade de medicina?”

Jennifer ficou muito quieta. Ela pressiona seus lábios em uma linha branca fina e olha para baixo para suas mãos. _É por isso que nós terminamos_ , McKay pensa selvagemente.

“Sinto muito,” ele murmura. Ele está falando metade da verdade.

Ele olha para Sheppard, ainda dormindo, e então sai.

 

A pior parte, McKay pensa enquanto se barrica no laboratório e encara fatalmente todo mundo que pensa em o incomodar, é que Jennifer não está errada. Ele tem ciência de que Woolsey está lhes dando muita margem, em especial para McKay. Zelenka está pegando muito dos seus afazeres, mas ele tem seu próprio departamento para gerenciar, e tem coisas que só McKay pode fazer que ele está evitando faz semanas. Ele não consegue se lembrar da última vez que não teve uma dor de cabeça constante e pulsante, e está evitando Teyla e Ronon a tanto tempo que eventualmente eles o deixaram sozinho (apesar de que ele suspeita que Zelenka os está atualizando sobre o estado mental de McKay, aquele rato). Se ele continuar assim, ou o SGC vai demitir ele (improvável; eles precisam demais dele) ou ele vai ter um colapso nervoso e acabar na enfermaria ao lado de Sheppard. (Provavelmente poderia ser argumentado que ele já estava nesse ponto.)

Mas o que ele deveria fazer, desistir? Deixar que mandem Sheppard de volta para a Terra, onde ele vai dormir até que seu corpo eventualmente falhe? Tem uma versão de McKay que gastou 25 anos tentando trazer Sheppard de volta quando todo mundo pensava que ele era uma causa perdida. Parecia um pequeno preço a pagar pela vida de Sheppard. Atlantis precisa de Sheppard – a cidade, as pessoas, porra, toda a galáxia Pegasus.

Porra, _McKay_ precisa dele.

Alguém bate com cuidado na porta. “Que parte de ‘estou ocupado; me deixa em paz’ vocês não entendem, seus idiotas?” ele grita sem se levantar. “Descubram vocês mesmos; vocês deveriam ser cientistas.” Tem uma boa chance de que vai encontrar algo pegando fogo ou emitindo radiação perigosa porque, apesar dos padrões de contratação de McKay serem astronômicos, o SGC continua contratando idiotas, mas que seja. Ele vai fazer com que seja um problema para Zelenka.

“Rodney,” chama a voz de Teyla. “Somos Teyla e Ronon. Você poderia abrir a porta por favor?”

Ele fica tentado a deixar eles ali. Não tem jeito deles quebrarem a encriptação da tranca, mesmo se eles tivessem a ajuda de Zelenka. Mas eles continuariam batendo, e Teyla é tenaz.

Ele se força a levantar e abre a porta. “Sim?”

Eles parecem horríveis, na verdade. Ronon tem sombras escuras sob os olhos e Teyla tem mais linhas ao redor da boca do que ele lembra. McKay provavelmente não é o único que não tem dormido bem.

“Rodney,” Teyla começa diplomaticamente, mas Ronon a interrompe, sua voz ríspida e direta.

“Para de se esconder da gente,” ele diz, cruzando os braços e parecendo intimidador. “Nós vamos almoçar, e você vai vir junto.”

“Não acabei de dizer que estava ocupado?” McKay diz incrédulo. “Me lembro distintamente de ter dito que estava ocupado.”

“O que quer que você esteja fazendo pode esperar,” Ronon diz. “Você já está nos evitando há tempo demais.”

Teyla mostra para ele um sorriso com dentes demais. “Nós vamos usar força se necessário,” ela diz.

McKay pressiona os olhos. “A Jennifer mandou vocês aqui?” ele acusa.

“Ela simplesmente está preocupada com o seu bem-estar,” Teyla diz. “Todos nós estamos.”

McKay cruza seus braços desafiador. “Não é comigo que vocês precisam se desculpar. Estou me matando para consertar essa bagunça. O que diabos vocês estavam fazendo?”

Ronon lhe dá um olhar tão assassino que McKay dá um passo involuntário para trás. O rosto de Teyla fica muito suave, e então ela diz em uma suave e perigosa, “Eu sei que você está sofrendo, Rodney, mas não cometa o erro de pensar que você é o único preocupado com John.”

Merda. McKay se sente um cretino, e gostaria de poder retirar o que disse. Ele tinha enlouquecido quando estava namorando Jennifer e ela constantemente tentava policiar o tom dele, mas como em geral acontecia, ela não estava errada.

“Isso – isso soou errado,” ele diz, tentando reverter a situação. “Não quis dizer–”

A expressão de Teyla se suaviza. “Desculpas aceitas.” Ela toca o cotovelo dele e então o puxa para frente e inclina até que suas testas se toquem. “Agora por favor venha conosco para o almoço.”

Ele encara o console do banco de dados no laboratório. Tem que ter algum algoritmo que ele não tentou ainda. Já faz semanas, e eles não podem impedir Woolsey de mandar Sheppard de volta para sempre...

Ele se vira de volta para Teyla e Ronon. Sheppard é... sinceramente, McKay nem tem mais certeza de como descrever o que Sheppard é para ele. Parte da sua equipe não parece o bastante. Mas Teyla e Ronon também são parte da sua equipe, e eles merecem um tratamento melhor do que esse.

“Tudo bem,” ele diz eventualmente. “Calma, estou indo.” Teyla lhe dá a menor pista de um sorriso, e a expressão de Ronon se suaviza para uma de vaga irritação, o que McKay imagina ser o melhor que pode esperar, considerando as circunstâncias.

Eles almoçam. A culpa se contorce no estômago de McKay, e ele está quase enjoado demais para comer, mas eles estão servindo bife, vacas de verdade da Terra da última viagem de abastecimento, e ele se sente como se não tivesse comido carne de verdade em um eternidade.

Eles conversam enquanto comem. McKay não tem nada para adicionar à conversa já que passou as últimas semanas trancado em um laboratório, mas ele escuta enquanto Teyla fala sobre uma negociação que está planejando para os Athosianos, como Torren está começando a falar em frases completas, como ela está começando a treinar com alguns dos fuzileiros de novo. Ronon não fornece tantas informações, mas fala sobre seu encontro mais recente com Amelia, como talvez ele leve ela a Sateda algum dia.

McKay se sente como um cretino de novo. Ele está tão envolvido no seu próprio luto e ansiedade que esqueceu que sua equipe é composta de quatro pessoas, não duas. Ao menos eles tinham um ao outro para apoio, ele pensa.

Ele está terminando seu pote de pudim quando Teyla e Ronon trocam olharem e então se viram em sincronia para olhar para McKay.

“Então?” ele diz. “Vamos logo; não tenho o dia inteiro.” Uma hora para almoçar com seus amigos é uma coisa, mas esperar para que eles criem a coragem de dizer o que certamente não são boas notícias é outra.

“Tem... algo que precisamos discutir,” diz Teyla, enlaçando seus dedos e pousando suas mãos na mesa a sua frente. “Ronon e eu acreditamos que seria melhor se você ouvisse isso de nós ao invés do Sr. Woolsey.”

Ansiedade surge no peito de McKay, apertada e quente. “É por isso que vocês–”

“Não, não,” Teyla lhe assegura. “Nós realmente queríamos ver você. É uma mera coincidência que isso precise ser tratado agora.”

McKay definitivamente não se acalma. “E?”

Teyla pausa, procurando pelas palavras certas, então Ronon diz bruscamente, “Woolsey vai substituir Sheppard.”

O almoço de McKay pesa como chumbo no seu estômago. “Ele vai fazer _o quê_?” As palavras estão borbulhando sob a pele de McKay, caindo da sua boca antes que ele consiga as deter. “Ele não pode fazer isso! Ele nem é – Sheppard vai ficar _bem_! Vou consertar isso, e ele vai acordar. Ele não pode – quem é que eles vão encontrar? Algum jarhead aleatório que nem sabe como é a nossa situação? E o que, nós deveríamos aceitar? Porque se Wooley acha que eu vou arriscar meu pescoço extremamente importante para sair do planeta com algum desconhecido–” Ele está respirando rápido demais e suas mãos estão tremendo. “Não vou,” ele diz fracamente. “Não posso.”

Teyla alcança McKay sobre a mesa e coloca uma mão sobre a dele. “Nós entendemos,” ela diz suavemente. “Não seria o mesmo sem John.” Ronon acena concordando. “E é por isso que decidi passar algum tempo com o meu povo, em Nova Athos. Convidei Ronon para se juntar a mim, e estou convidando você também.” McKay arregala as sobrancelhas e ela continua, “Não permanentemente. E só se você desejar.”

McKay a encara. “Vocês vão ir embora? Vocês pelo menos tentaram convencer Woolsey?”

Teyla aperta os lábios e de repente parece muito cansada. “É claro que tentamos, Rodney,” ela diz. “Mas não adiantou. Ele concordou em deixar o Major Lorne como comandante interino, mas a IOA e o SGC começaram seu processo de seleção.”

“Não,” diz McKay, se levantando. “Não, eles não podem só – não.” Suas mãos ainda estão tremendo. “Ele tem que escutar a razão. Ele tem que _me_ escutar. Ele pode tecnicamente estar acima de mim, mas a IOA precisa de mim mais do que precisa dele.” Ele deixa sua bandeja e vai direto para o escritório de Woolsey.

 

A combinação avassaladora de brilhantismo e desespero o leva longe, mas no final, Woolsey só lhe dá um olhar simpático e diz, “Sinto muito, Doutor McKay, mas não é minha decisão.”

“E quando Sheppard acordar?” McKay persiste. “Você vai dizer ‘Sinto muito, você não tem mais um emprego, volte para a Antártica’?”

“ _Se_ o Coronel Sheppard recuperar a consciência, ele certamente será bem-vindo a permanecer em Atlantis,” Woolsey diz, seu tom paciente. “Mas você precisa ser realista. Faz semanas. Você realmente espera que ele volte a acordar?”

“Não vou desistir dele,” McKay diz, teimoso. “E você não deveria também. Ele se recuperou de situações piores do que essa.”

“Pode ser,” Woolsey concede. “Mas Atlantis precisa de um comandante militar. Certamente você precisa ver isso.”

“Ela _tem um_.”

“Um comandante militar _consciente_.” Woolsey suspira. “A IOA espera selecionar um candidato em três dias, quando o Coronel Sheppard será mandado de volta para a Terra. Você tem até lá para encontrar uma solução.” Ele olha para os arquivos na sua mesa, a expressão em seu rosto indicando que McKay vá embora.

“Tudo bem,” diz McKay. Ele fez uma carreira com situações impossíveis, e não vai parar agora.

 

Ele passa a maior parte do primeiro dia vistoriando o banco de dados com um vigor renovado, procurando por qualquer pista sobre a coisa no pulso de Sheppard e ameaçando atirar em qualquer pessoa que olhe para ele.

“Rodney, se o mecanismo estivesse no banco de dados, você teria o encontrado até agora,” Zelenka diz quando ele passa por lá, como se McKay fosse hesitar em atirar nele. (Não hesitaria. Provavelmente. Ok, ele provavelmente não atiraria em Zelenka, mas só porque ocasionalmente ele tem boas ideias, aquele cretino astuto.)

“Posso ter deixado alguma coisa passar. Você podia ajudar, sabe,” McKay diz sem erguer os olhos.

“Estou um pouco ocupado fazendo seu trabalho,” diz Zelenka. “Não sou CSO. Não sou pago para ser CSO.”

“Esse é um péssimo momento para pedir por um aumento, Radek.”

Zelenka ergue as mãos e vai embora, murmurando em tcheco enquanto vai. Quando tudo isso estiver terminado, McKay pensa, ele provavelmente vai ter que _se desculpar_ com ele. O pensamento o assusta. (Talvez ele só lhe dê um dia de folga.) De qualquer modo, vai se preocupar com isso depois. Ele ordena outra busca.

Ele trabalha a noite toda até que não pode manter os olhos abertos. Horas de busca – dias e semanas varrendo registros, notas de laboratório, e relatórios dos Antigos – e não teve nenhum resultado. Oh, encontrou algumas coisas que marcou para depois como sempre, mas nada que estivesse procurando.

Ele volta para seu quarto por volta de 0300. Ele vai tentar de novo amanhã. Ele vai encontrar a resposta amanhã. É a única coisa que ele se deixa pensar.

 

O próximo dia se passa mais ou menos do mesmo modo. Seus subordinados aparentemente finalmente aprenderam a ser autossuficientes porque ele consegue trabalhar de modo ininterrupto até o meio-dia quando Teyla passa para o arrastar para almoçar. Ele tenta a afastar – ele tem um prazo agora, e se alguém é bom sob a pressão da passagem constante do tempo, esse alguém é Rodney McKay – mas ela não aceita isso.

“Ronon e eu vamos para Nova Athos amanhã de tarde,” ela o lembra. “Se você não tiver decidido se juntar a nós, então pode se passar algum tempo antes de nos vermos de novo.”

“Não, sabe, essa é a questão,” McKay diz. “Se eu conseguir fazer isso, então vocês não vão ter que partir. Vocês podem ficar e ainda vamos ser – Tudo vai voltar a ser como antes.”

Teyla lhe dá um sorriso triste, e ele pode ver que finalmente ela também desistiu de Sheppard.

“Tenho que seguir trabalhando,” McKay insiste.

“Muito bem,” Teyla diz. “Espero que você ao menos se despeça de nós.” Ela aperta a mão dele.

“Não vou precisar!” McKay diz depois que ela sai.

 

As horas se passam, e ele não está mais próximo de uma solução. Ele está pedindo a Atlantis por respostas faz semanas (anos, na verdade – a cidade é tão grande e sem piedade quanto os seres que a criaram), mas ele está pedindo na sua própria língua, mecanismos de busca e perguntas para o banco de dados. O sistema é modelado para aceitar perguntas dessa maneira, mas não é ideal. Atlantis foi feita para ser gerenciada com a nuance de pensamentos, não com o apertar desajeitado de botões. Talvez ele devesse tentar perguntar à cidade na sua própria língua.

Ele vai até a sala central de energia. A cadeira seria melhor, mas por algum motivo ele duvida que Woolsey fosse autorizar seu uso. McKay para na frente do display principal e passa seus dedos pelo console. Ele não tem a conexão de Sheppard com a cidade, mas espera que seu gene artificial seja o bastante.

“Olha,” ele diz em voz alta porque é mais fácil organizar seus pensamentos assim. “Nem sei se você... provavelmente estou falando sozinho aqui, mas caso tenha uma chance de você me entender... Sheppard... Ele ainda está inconsciente. Se ele não acordar logo eles vão mandar ele de volta para a Terra, e não tenho ideia de como consertar isso. Eu sei que você se importa com ele – talvez não do jeito que humanos e seres cientes se importam, mas... Tudo se acende quando ele entra em uma sala. A cidade inteira – é como se você estivesse esperando por ele.”

Ele fica quieto por um momento, e então diz, “É assim para mim também.”

Nada acontece por muito tempo. Ele se sente um idiota porque intelectualmente sabe que a IA de Atlantis não é tão sofisticada, mas tinha esperança. Essa tinha sido sua – sua última chance, como Sheppard teria dito. Sua última possibilidade.

Jesus, nem consegue pensar no que vai acontecer se isso não funcionar.

“Por favor,” ele diz. “Preciso dele.”

O mapa na tela do display treme, e então desaparece. Um momento depois, palavras verdes em Antigo começam a rolar pela tela, rápido demais para ele ler mesmo que pudesse traduzir tão rápido.

“Merda,” ele diz. “Por que não trouxe um tablet?” Ele bate nos bolsos e encontra um pendrive. Com sorte, vai ter espaço o bastante. Ele o conecta no console e liga a transferência de dados.

“Obrigado,” ele diz para a cidade.

 

É cedo de manhã quando ele termina de traduzir e descobre o que fazer. Ele corre para a enfermaria e abre as cortinas violentamente. Tem uma enfermeira ao lado de Sheppard, trocando seu soro e verificando seus sinais vitais.

“Sai,” McKay diz. “Eu sei o que fazer.”

A enfermeira hesita, um olhar confuso no rosto dela. “Não tenho tempo,” McKay diz. “Vamos, vamos. Chame a Jennifer se você precisa, mas _sai_.”

Ela finalmente vai embora, e McKay se ajoelha ao lado da cama. Ele puxa o pulso de Sheppard para perto, então passa a ponta do dedo pela parte de trás do mecanismo até que sente uma pequena rachadura que abre o painel de acesso. Ele clica na pequena abertura, conecta o laptop que tem aberto sobre as coxas, e começa a digitar.

Ele escuta passos atrás dele, mas os ignora, e então Jennifer diz, “Rodney, o que você está–”

“Em um minuto. Preciso me concentrar.” Ele bloqueia os sons de fundo – o bipe constante do monitor cardíaco, as perguntas desnecessárias de Jennifer que desperdiçariam tempo, mais passos quando Jennifer presumivelmente sai correndo para chamar Woolsey – e se foca no código.

Isso precisa funcionar. McKay não tem mais opções, e Sheppard não tem mais tempo.

Ele está apertando o botão para fazer upload do código no mecanismo quando Woolsey chega seguindo Jennifer e exige saber o que ele está fazendo.

McKay desconecta o computador, fecha o painel de acesso, e se levanta. “Você pode parar de procurar,” ele diz, incapaz de tirar o sorriso do rosto. “Encontrei seu comandante militar. Bem onde você o deixou.”

“Por favor explique,” diz Woolsey, cruzando os braços e parecendo cético.

“O mecanismo no pulso – ele emite um... tipo de vírus,” McKay começa. “Ele bagunça as ondas cerebrais. Acho que era parte de um estudo de sono. Uma vez que descobri isso, foi um passo para – espera um pouco. Teyla e Ronon deveriam estar aqui. Eles não saíram ainda, saíram?” Ao invés de esperar por uma resposta, ele bate no rápido. “Teyla? Ronon? Espero que vocês não tenham gasto tempo demais fazendo as malas. Venham para a enfermaria.” Ele bate no rádio de novo para silenciar as perguntas deles. Ele vai respondê-las em um minuto de qualquer modo.

“Você disse que é um vírus?” Jennifer interrompe. “Fiz um exame de sangue – não tem traços de nenhum tipo de infecção, viral ou de outro tipo.”

“É mais tipo um vírus de computador,” McKay explica. “Não sei como funciona exatamente – voodoo é a sua especialidade, não a minha.”

“Então como você chegou a essa conclusão?” pergunta Woolsey.

“Oh, uh.” McKay dá de ombros, seu rosto cora um pouco. “Peguntei para Atlantis.”

“Você quer dizer que encontrou no banco de dados?”

“Não exatamente. Quer dizer – a tecnologia dos Antigos tem um componente mental, certo? Você pode voar um jumper, controlar as luzes e as portas, lançar drones, tudo sem tocar em nada desde que você tenha o gene ATA. Então por que não usar isso no banco de dados também? É muito mais fácil expressar pedidos complexos mentalmente do que colocar tudo em uma pergunta verbal para o banco de dados.”

“Certamente alguém deve ter tentado isso antes,” Woolsey aponta. “Por que agora?”

Sinceramente, McKay não sabe. Sheppard sempre foi o filho favorito da cidade – talvez seja só uma coisa de uma vez só para salvar a vida dele. Talvez ninguém tenha perguntado com força o bastante. O código central da cidade está a anos-luz do entendimento de McKay – sinceramente, é um milagre que são capazes de controlar tanto da cidade quanto controlam.

Ele é salvo de ter que explicar porque Teyla e Ronon chegam. “Por que você nos chamou?” Teyla pergunta. “Alguma coisa aconteceu?”

“Alguma coisa está prestes a acontecer,” McKay diz. “O dispositivo emite um vírus, escrevi um programa para o contra-atacar, e então fiz o upload. Deve começar a funcionar–” ele olha para o relógio “–a qualquer momento.”

Todos se viram para Sheppard. Depois de um click audível, o dispositivo no pulso de Sheppard se abre e cai no chão.”

“Ronon, você quer–” McKay diz, gesticulando para o dispositivo. Quer dizer “pegá-lo para que possa ser isolado de portadores do gene para maiores estudos”, mas Ronon o esmaga com o pé. “Ou isso,” diz McKay. Ronon olha para ele. “É melhor assim, suponho.”

Eles continuam a olhar para Sheppard. Nada acontece por longos minutos, e McKay tem que se forçar a respirar normalmente. Sheppard vai ficar bem. Ele vai acordar a qualquer momento e–

“Coronel Sheppard?” Teyla diz suavemente, se movendo para pegar a mão dele. “John, você pode me ouvir?”

A mão de Sheppard treme na de Teyla, e então seus olhos se abrem. Ele olha ao redor para todo mundo reunido ao lado da sua cama, e então diz, “Uh, bom dia?”

“Já era hora, Bela Adormecida,” McKay consegue forçar para fora de sua garganta subitamente seca. Ronon bate no ombro dele, e ele quase cai por causa dos joelhos subitamente fracos.

“De fato é bom ver você acordado, Coronel,” diz Woolsey. “Normalmente diria que nós deveríamos te deixar nas mãos da doutora para descansar, mas ouso dizer que você já teve o bastante disso nos últimos tempos.”

Teyla sorri, seu rosto suave com alívio, e Ronon murmura, “Isso é certo.” McKay só encara Sheppard, lembrando para si mesmo que Sheppard vai ficar bem. Que ele não vai a lugar nenhum.

“Ok,” diz Sheppard. “Alguém vai me dizer o que aconteceu?”

 

A reunião é, previsivelmente, quase interminável, e McKay se encontra sentindo a falta da liderança de Sam Carter mesmo que só pela eficiência com que ela conduzia reuniões. Ele consegue não passar a reunião inteira gritando “Eu te disse!”, mas Woolsey faz ele explicar três vezes como conseguiu achar a exata informação que precisava. Ele ainda não consegue explicar além de “Pedi com delicadeza.” Ele suspeita que isso funcionaria muito melhor se fosse Sheppard falando, cuja relação próxima com a cidade é conhecida, mas é só isso que ele sabe por enquanto. Os Antigos e sua tecnologia continuam enigmáticos na melhor das hipóteses.

Teyla e Ronon ainda vão para Nova Athos, mas eles adiam a viagem por alguns dias para passar um tempo com Sheppard, e voltam para Atlantis em uma semana. A IOA não manda um novo comandante militar para a cidade. McKay consegue voltar para a maior das suas obrigações regulares e promete tirar Zelenka da rotação de manutenção pro um mês, o que realmente é o mínimo que pode fazer. AR-1 volta para o cronograma de missões. Jennifer ainda quer que McKay fale com a Dra. Singh, mas ela não o obriga, então ele não vai. As coisas voltam ao que se passa por normal na Galáxia Pegasus.

McKay passa muito tempo na sala principal de energia, tentando repetir a performance, mas não importa o que ele pergunte ou o quão sinceramente peça, a tela de display nunca nem treme.

“Oh, por favor,” ele diz para a cidade. “Eu sei que você pode me ouvir. O que, você só funciona se Sheppard estiver prestes a ser expulso da cidade?” Ainda nada. “Eu poderia atirar nele se isso ajudar?” Se alguma coisa aconteceu, foi que o mapa na tele brilhou ainda mais. “Vou descobrir eventualmente, sabe!”

Eventualmente, ele arrasta Sheppard até lá para tentar. “Só pensa na direção disso, McKay disse para ele, colocando ele na frente da tela do console. “É mental, então você não tem que perguntar em voz alta.”

Sheppard ergue uma sobrancelha para ele. “O que eu deveria pedir?”

“Pesquisa sobre ZPM, esquemas para naves de batalha, algo que eu possa fazer com os tanques que dessalinização para os impedir de quebrar semana sim semana não – estamos tentando provar um conceito aqui; não importa.”

“Ok,” diz Sheppard um pouco cético. Ele aperta os olhos na direção da tela, sua testa franzida em concentração. McKay tenta observar a tela, mas ele fica se distraindo com o perfil de Sheppard.

Nada mudou entre eles, não de verdade. Eles ainda discutem e passam tempo juntos e exploram a galáxia juntos, continuando do mesmo jeito que sempre faziam quando Sheppard quase morria. Mas tem... alguma coisa. E isso não deveria ser uma surpresa – depois de vampiros espaciais e tumores explosivos e robôs homicidas incansáveis, o que é uma coisinha como descobrir que você está apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo, que provavelmente já está há alguns anos?

Mas ele não diz nada. É como... É como o modo como a luz se comporta tanto como uma partícula quanto como uma onda. Se ele olhar, isso vai entrar em colapso e virar uma coisa ou outra. E apesar da opção um ser boa, excelente na verdade, a opção dois vai significar o fim do que é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

Sheppard aceitaria bem. Apesar da pose militar, ele não riria ou ficaria violento. Ele só faria aquela careta desconfortável, diria para ele “obrigado mas não obrigado”, e fingiria que isso nunca aconteceu. Ele diria que nada precisaria mudar, mas mudaria.

McKay não é tão corajoso.

“Ok, isso não está funcionando,” diz Sheppard, se virando para encarar McKay.

McKay desvia os olhos como se não estivesse olhando apaixonadamente para o seu melhor amigo e limpa a garganta. “Sim, obviamente. O que você está fazendo de errado?”

Sheppard faz uma careta, seu lábio inferior quase fazendo beicinho, provavelmente porque McKay conseguiu fazer a cidade fazer alguma coisa quando ele não consegue. “Você tem certeza de que não achou isso no banco de dados sozinho e acabou alucinando o resto?”

McKay zomba dele. “Sim, tenho certeza.”

“Porque pelo que ouvi, você estava rodando com muito pouco sono naquela época.”

“Estou sempre rodando com quase que sono nenhum. E Zelenka precisa ficar de boca calada.”

“Quem disse que ouvi isso de Zelenka? Não era exatamente um segredo.”

McKay dá a isso o olhar cético que merece.

“Certo, tudo bem,” diz Sheppard. “Então o que você fez de modo diferente? Vamos passo a passo.”

“Não fiz nada diferente! Só perguntei, e os dados surgiram na tela.”

“Em voz alta?”

“Sim, mas–”

“Quais foram as suas palavras exatas?”

“Um,” diz McKay articuladamente. “Não me lembro? Quer dizer, estava meio que distraído naquele momento, como você estando prestes a ser despachado e substituído e comigo privado de sono.” Alguém poderia pensar que seis anos enfrentando aliens hostis às vezes diariamente teria tornado McKay um mentiroso melhor, mas ele só seguiu falando. “Além do mais, eu te disse, é mental. Se as palavras importassem, eu poderiam ter perguntado na sala do holograma ou informado ortograficamente no console como eu estava fazendo antes.

Sheppard cruza os braços. “Ok, então descreva o seu estado mental.”

McKay baixa os olhos. “Eu estava – eles iam te mandar de volta para a Terra e provavelmente te largar em um quarto no SGC e esquecer você, e o meu tempo estava terminando. Eu estava – Jesus, eu estava _desesperado_ , Sheppard.”

Ele arrisca um olhar para cima e encontra Sheppard o observando com uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

_Quem está na chuva_ , McKay pensa. “A cidade não queria te perder,” ele diz. “ _Eu_ não queria te perder.”

O silêncio se arrasta entre eles.

“Você não perdeu,” diz Sheppard muito suavemente. “Você não me perdeu.”

McKay olhar para cima e encontra os olhos de Sheppard.

A função entra em colapso.

“John,” McKay diz, e então o está beijando.

É lento e doce, só um suave toque dos lábios de Sheppard contra os seus. Atlantis podia mostrar para ele tudo o que sempre quis saber sobre ZPMs nesse momento, e ele nem se importaria, não quando Sheppard está pressionado tão perto dele, uma mão na bochecha de McKay e a outra envolvendo os seus ombros.

(Ok, ele se importaria um pouco.)

(Ele abre os olhos e espia sobre o ombro de Sheppard só por garantia. O display ainda está mostrando o mesmo mapa da cidade, então ele volta a sua atenção novamente para a boca de Sheppard e aquela coisa interessante que ele está fazendo com os dentes.)

Eles se separam depois de alguns momentos, ambos um pouco sem fôlego. “Você quer sair daqui?” Sheppard pergunta, sacudindo as sobrancelhas significativamente.

McKay revira os olhos. “Você é um idiota, Sheppard.”

“Então isso é um não? Porque eu posso continuar falando com a cidade se você preferir–”

McKay o interrompe puxando-o para outro beijo, então o puxa para fora da sala pela manga.

“Você acha que algum dia vai conseguir fazer isso voltar a funcionar?” Sheppard pergunta enquanto eles andam na direção do transporte. “Nós provavelmente poderíamos descobrir um monte de coisas legais se pudéssemos simplesmente pedir por elas.”

“Não tenho ideia,” diz McKay, batendo no ponto para os quartos do pessoal no mapa do transportador. “Mas se você estiver pensando em fazer alguma coisa idiota para ver se a cidade vai salvar a sua vida de novo, não.”

“Eu não estava!”

McKay o empurra para fora do transportador e na direção do seu quarto, onde a cama é maior. “Estou falando sério, Sheppard.”

“Eu não estava,” Sheppard repete sério.

“É bom,” diz McKay.

A porta se fecha atrás deles.

Eles não dormem.


End file.
